A Past Life Means New Love
by Aura Master
Summary: (I know; new story :P) Kazuto experienced something traumatic, and the only thing keeping him happy is the new Virtual Reality MMORPG. What happens before that if he meets two people that would help him through the mess? Kirito/KazutoXAsuna and possible Agil/AndrewXOC (Don't know about a female OC) (Rated for Language, violence, and possible lemon :P)


**Me: I am absolutely in love with this anime! So I thought I'd make an AU of it! I Now I know I have like what… *checks fanfiction* five?... different fanfiction's incomplete. However, I am completing one very soon, hopefully only a little after this.**

**NOTE: This will **_**only**_** feature the Aincrad Arc, Agil will have a sister, and this will feature character death). Also, Kirito will have met Asuna before the Aincrad Arc, before SAO comes out.**

_**Experiences Bring Out New Adventures**_

"Come on Nii-chan! We're going to be late to school!" My sister called to me, racing her way there. I sighed, not wanting to go. I was almost done with building my computer and I thought I'd rather spend my time doing that instead. Now, about Suguha, my sister, she wasn't my actual sister, but instead was my cousin, but she didn't know that since I moved in with her family when she was very young. We were on our way to our school **(I can't find the name)**, Suguha a pretty reasonable distance away and I knew I wouldn't catch up to her without running but that really didn't bother me. With about 6 years of Kendo training under her belt, I knew she could take care of herself.

Sugu and I were forced to take Kendo Training by our Grandfather but after falling in love with computers because of my aunt I quit Kendo but… I'd rather not explain.

Anyway while I was caught up in my past memories I didn't noticed someone bumping into me and we both fell, the person on top of me. We grunted in unison and I could tell the other person was female because of it.

"Sorry…" She mumbled. Her voice was angelic and it caused me to flush lightly. I opened my eyes and my black irises met her amber orbs. Our faces became a brilliant pink as she scrambled to get off me, trying to fumble with an apology. My eyes held a good amount of amusement and as I stood up I decided to see when her anger point was.

"Do you do that with every cute boy you see?" I teased with a grin. I would never think of myself as cute boy; hell, some people think of me as a girl. I could quickly tell that infuriated her and before I knew it my abdomen met the nearest lamppost.

As I slid down, my face showed immense pain, "Ow…" That was all I could say. After all, when do you ever meet a woman whose strength is the equivalent of a full strength male in an MMORPG? Turning on my side and clutching my stomach I barely saw her fully body now. Not that way. She had cascading chestnut hair down to her back, nice curves around her chest… Now I'm the pervert. Anyway, curves around her abdomen and hips as well. I felt my face redden deeper the more I thought and eventually thought it would be in best interest, and for the safety of my body, that I should leave.

I stood up, the pain still throbbing in my abdomen, "Well, see ya." I said awkwardly. I really never had that much contact with the opposite gender with my, well… closed in, antisocial side. The girl nodded, obviously still flustered about what I said. I walked passed her patting her head, like what I usually do to calm my 'sister' down. The girl shivered while I smiled, now a good meter away from her. When she turned around I was already gone, running off to catch up with my cousin.

**After school…**

"Come on Nii-chan! Our mom is coming to pick us up!" Suguha yelled to me as I was walking down the stairs. All day long my stomach was in extreme pain, and the teachers and Sugu were wondering what happened while the other students laughed at me. Well, I did say I was antisocial wasn't I? Anyway, I just shrugged it off as cramps and luckily they believed me. I'm pretty sure my cousin and even my _teachers_ would start laughing if they found out I was tossed around by a girl. Sexist, but true.

"Go without me Sugu! I gotta go speak with Agil!" I called to her. Sugu rolled her eyes but left anyway. Agil, or Andrew, was probably my only other 'friend', other than my cousin. Me and Andrew met in an MMORPG after I helped him during a boss fight. We eventually starting meeting up time and time again and we became friends. We started, carefully, giving information about our school and/or job and we found out that we went to the same one. We also voice chatted, and blah blah, I _do not_, want to hear about the pedophile shit. We planned a meet up and… Could being a 'little' shocked be the correct term? No… Ok. I was really shocked when I found he was about 7' 11" and a pretty buff African American at that. He was bald but had a good goatee and seemed nice.

When I asked what he did here Andrew said he had a part time job, well, more an internship, but he still got paid but not that much. He also said his real job was down at the Dicey Café down a few blocks. And guess what; he OWNS the damn thing. I was pretty shocked to say the least, and I must have been visibly showing it because Andrew started laughing at me.

Later, we were still talking when Andrew accidently called me by my MMO name; Kirito. I joked around and called him by his, Agil. So from then we would call each other by our MMO names, and normally it would be as 'code', but I find it better to be called Kirito then Kazuto. Now, how did I get my MMO name as Kirito you may not be asking? Well, my full name is Kirigaya Kazuto. Well…? **Kiri**gaya Kazu**to**? Get it? Ok good, because I don't like explaining stuff. Anyway, back to reality, not flashbacks. After a minute of walking I ended up at Agil's class. I opened the door and saw him shuffling papers.

"Hey Agil." I greeted as normally as I could. Agil heard his friend and turned to him, a small smile on his visible face, and a large hidden grin on the inside.

"Hey Kirito. Come sit." Agil offered. I nodded and pulled a chair, sitting in-front of his desk. Agil set the papers aside and sat as well, starting off.

"I heard you wanted to talk with me about something." I nodded with a small grin. Before I could start Agil said something that not only shocked me, it embarrassed me.

"Before that; I heard you got not only close to a girl, you got your ass beat by her as well." The hidden grin became known and soon I heard stifled laughter at my, I'm pretty sure beet red face.

"How do you know that?" I mumbled, hiding my face with my hair.

"Well I had to open for my sister so I was a little late. Hell, I'm surprised I was the only one who saw it." He laughed, my face now dark red.

What he said next, I ended it, "Anyway, how was her breasts?" _That_ was it. When I noticed he was leaning over the table I stood abruptly and gave a sharp uppercut to the larger and older man. Wow, who knew a 13 year old could uppercut a strong, buff man? Well… I did. Agil fell backwards with his chair and smacked his head on the chalkboard in the process. I laughed loudly after seeing that. Agil sat up a minute later, trying to set his jaw back in alignment,

"Ouch… Sorry I asked." Agil pouted but went back to normal, "Ok then, back to the topic: what did you need to talk to me about?" Agil asked.

I nodded at his return to reality, "Yep. I head, from leaked factual information, that there was going to be a new VRMMO called Sword Art Online that uses the NerveGear made by Kayaba Akihiko." I stated with a massive grin. Agil seemed shocked but shook his head a moment later, an eyebrow raised.

"Interesting. Any type of new feature, minus the fact we'll be using our full body avatar and not a sprite?" Agil asked fast paced with one breath.

I thought for a moment before saying, "Yes, and a bold one I might add. They say there's going to be _no_ magic." His reaction was worse than mine from what I could tell. Out of all the MMO's Agil played only about three avatars that weren't mage characters.

Agil growled, then sighed, "That sounds either bold or stupid. Hell, maybe both!" We both blended a laugh, "Anyway, why are you telling me this?" My head dropped onto the desk instantly at how baka Agil was.

"You are the only person I 'know'," I use air quotes while my head is still on the table, "Who enjoys MMO's as much as I do." Agil scratched his head, well, from what I could tell, in embarrassment. I still had my forehead implanted on a desk.

I finally raised my head, "The other reason I'm telling you this is because I'm going to ask if you're getting it?"

Agil rubbed his chin, "Depends. How long has it been in development?" He asked. I sighed; Agil would_ only_ buy a game if it's been in development for more than a year.

I answered quickly, "They kept it under secret for about five years until someone blabbed." Agil nodded, hidden interest now rising.

"Seems interesting. I'll check in on it when more information arises." Agil said, "Anything else?"

I ran a hand through my hair, thinking, "No… That's about it." I shrugged. I stood up and stretched my back.

"Ok. See ya Agil." I waved and walked off, heading back to finish my computer. Now, I started making this when I was still six and I still haven't finished? Weird right? Well, I had some malfunctions with it when I first started so I had to… dismantle my computer about three times. I don't deserve to be called a nerd for computers.

About, five minutes of walking later my phone buzzed. I stopped and fumbled with my pocket before pulling it out.

"A text from Suguha." I mumbled before opening the text.

My heart stopped and my phone dropped. I ran to the house as fast as I could, forgetting the still working phone on the ground.

Someone walked past and picked up the phone, glancing at the message:

_Our mom got caught in a car crash! Get home fast!_

When I reached home I was utterly shocked to the core. It wasn't just a car crash: our house was aflame! My eyes held the sight of fire over my black eyes and my jaw was slacked low.

Tears streaked my eyes, "Suguha! Mom!" I yelled loudly in agony. I fell to my knees at the possibility of them dead.

My ears perked, "Kazuto-Nii-chan!" I heard my sister yelp. I jumped up and followed where the voice was, occasionally calling out to get some voice out of Suguha. I knew that she would still be in the car since our mom drove her home. I reached the car soon enough and saw my mom in the front seat, not moving and my sister in the back seat, her eyes widened with fear and her skin pale. I had to stop for a moment and think on how to get them out. The car was in the driveway but parts of the building were on the engine and the trunk of the car with some flaming supports surrounding it. Looking up I saw the hangover for the garage start screeching and I knew it was only a matter of time before the supports broke and Suguha would join our mom, well, my aunt her mom.

I thought but… I knew that I had to use brute force to get her out. As weak as I was, I had to.

With the thought of death on my mind, I ran towards the car and gripped one of the supports, and almost instantly and jerked my hands away. Damnit! These things are hot! I shook my head while glancing at my hands; I _knew_ I had to save her. Tightening my hands I reached out and grabbed the same wooden beam, grinding my teeth to ignore the pain.

"GAH!" I yelled in pain. Where is everyone!? I turned to look and saw people gathering around my house, doing nothing.

"Do something you fucking idiots!" I yelled, and continued to yank on the beam. The people jumped at my sudden voice and started scrambling to help, some calling the fire department and others calling the ambulance.

I heard a familiar voice, "Kirito!" Agil yelled running towards me. He grabbed the beam and soon progress was made as the beam was tossed aside a minute later. I looked at my hands in horror and saw multiple burn and scrape wounds around the palm of my hands.

Agil placed a hand on my shoulder, getting my attention, "Wear these for now until we get some medicine." He handed me a pair of black, fingerless gloves. I was confused why they were fingerless but I wouldn't question now, I had to save Suguha! I put the gloves on and tested the fabric for a moment before turning to Agil with a thumbs up. He nodded and we started to remove the support beams and large materials surrounding the car. Soon the Fire Trucks came by and two Ambulances soon followed. The fires started to be put out as the paramedics scrambled and stared at us two who were doing our damnedest to rescue Suguha. The paramedics were about to go over and help when the last of the debris, minus the ones on the trunk and engine, get torn off of the car. I sighed in relief when it was gone and glancing inside the car my heart stopped: Suguha wasn't moving and her head was resting on the window.

"No!" I yelled. Suguha was barely breathing from what I could tell so I knew I had only a little bit of time left. I started yanking on the door handle only for it to tear off. I fell backwards in horror, no way in…no way out.

"Suguha!" I yelled, scrambling back up and started slamming on the door and its window.

I continued to pummel on the door when Agil put a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't falter, "We have to leave Kirito!" I felt even more anger pent up inside me and pushed Agil… No, Andrew away.

"The hell Kirito!?" Andrew yelled standing back up.

I turned to him with literal fire in my eyes, the tears doing nothing to punish the fire, "Then leave without me Andrew! If I die then I'll die with my sister! I don't want to be alive alone! I'd rather be with my sister, aunt, grandfather… and my parents in Heaven." My voice started cracking, my vision blurred, "Go…" I said, pointing towards the others who stood there while some of the fire fighters were busy dousing the surrounding fire.

Andrew just down at me, shock written on his face, "K-Kazuto…" He spoke my real name.

I just shook my head, "Go." I stated for the final time. He nodded and ran back, despite people yelling at him for not grabbing me. I cracked my knuckles and took note of the smoke that was starting to cloud around me. Damnit; the engine is starting to smoke; not that much time. I started to smash against the door and window again. I wasn't hitting the glass with my full force because I was afraid that I would hurt, if not kill, my sister because of the shattered glass or even my own fist. As the smoke gathered I was barely making any progress, and soon thought I'd better use my feet. I backed up and, basically Super Kicked the window. It shattered and my left leg got stuck through, the smoke filtering in from the outside. I glanced around and couldn't see anything more than one foot away from me.

I quickly pulled my leg out and when I set in on the ground I winced. Walking with a limp right now _is_ not good. I noticed that Suguha was still strapped in her seat belt and quickly snapped it off, grabbing the hopefully unconscious girl. I held her close and heard her very light breathing. I started limping away when I stopped at a flicker of fire.

"No." The car blew up.

**(Third POV)**

"Kazuto!" Andrew yelled for his friend. Since smoke covered Kazuto when he started to try to break the glass no one could see what was going on. And after the explosion there was no sign of the boy or even the family. The citizens who gathered panicked as well, even some of the students who went to Kazuto's school were starting to fear that the teen had died. Suddenly two bodies were flown from the smoke and landed some distance away from the car, on the dead grass. They were clutched together, the one more open to air having shredded clothes with a lot of scorch marks on the back.

The paramedics were the first to rush over and separate the two, calling some EMT's with gurneys. Andrew rushed over next and looked at the two, and felt his heart lift when he noticed that Kazuto and Suguha were breathing. Barely, but still none the less. Suguha was still intact, her clothes barely ripped if any while Kazuto lost most of his shirt and a pant leg. Burn marks and scars were situated almost everywhere on his back and his face was contorted in pain. As the two were set on gurneys and separated something was said.

"If you hurt her… I will hunt you down…" Kazuto murmured before lying quiet. The paramedics nodded at the request and were put into the ambulances, everyone else watching the two trucks take off.

**One Month Later…**

"You are ready to released Kazuto. I'll file out your release and you can call someone to pick you up." Dr. Kigami informed with a smile. Kazuto nodded, no smile however.

"How is Suguha?" He asked.

Kigami smiled, looking over his clipboard, "She's fine, however she'll be getting migraine's and headache's easier now. She inhaled a lot of smoke during that fire, so she's lucky to not be injured a lot more. She'll be in here for another week or so." Kigami nodded, before standing up, "I'll go fill out your release. You can stand up and stretch and I'll grab a phone for you to call someone. There are also some clothes for you to change into." Kigami finally finished before leaving the room. Kazuto sat up before cracking his neck, trailing his arms up and down his back, tracing the scars.

Kazuto sighed, "At least I saved her." Kazuto and Suguha were never that close, with Sugu into sports and Kazuto into computers and electronics. He stood up and looked over the clothes, shrugging. He grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom, changing. Walking out Kazuto was now adorned in not only new clothes, but his new favorite color. Kazuto, complimenting his black eyes and shadow hair, wore a dark t-shirt with black jeans and… black fingerless gloves? Did Andrew break in and leave these here?

Kazuto just shook his head and walked out, the limp in his left leg still there but barely noticeable. He walked to the front desk and saw two familiar faces; he saw Andrew talking with Kigami and surprisingly, he saw that girl he ran into as well. She was sitting on a chair next to a wall, her face contorted and her left hand twitching in nervousness. Kazuto was going to go over and ask her what was wrong when Andrew noticed him.

"Kazuto!" Andrew exclaimed. A few people looked up at the teen who entered the room, including the chestnut haired girl. Kazuto blushed with embarrassment, glaring silently at Andrew.

The tall man walked over to Kazuo, patting his shoulders, "You ok man?" Andrew asked quietly. Kazuto said nothing but moved outside, motioning Andrew to follow. Andrew quickly filled out the form, rushing out to meet his friend. Outside he saw Kazuto leaning against a wall, so Andrew joined him.

"So, you ok?" Andrew asked again. He could tell Kazuto had changed during his time in the hospital. Who wouldn't be at the loss of their house, all his hard work destroyed, the loss of his mother/aunt, and almost losing his own cousin/sister.

Kazuto just ran a hand through his hair, "Minus some battle scars, I'll be alright. I'm more worried about Suguha right now." Kazuto informed with a flat tone.

Andrew patted his shoulder, "It'll be alright man. Let's get to our house." Andrew said with a grin after seeing Kazuto's shocked face.

"W-what?" Kazuto spurted out, leaning away from the wall.

Andrew turned to him and laughed, "I know it sounds weird but I'm your legal guardian now. Just filled out the last form." Andrew turned and walked to his car.

Entering, Andrew looked out the door back to Kazuto, "You coming Kazuto?" He called. Kazuto bobbed a nod through his stupor and ran towards the car, getting inside.

Turning to Andrew he gave a small, meaningful smile, "Thank you… Agil…" He said quietly. Andrew, turning on the car and starting to drive, grinned.

"Any time Kirito." Agil said meaningfully.

**Recap: A Few Months Later…**

After Kazuto had moved in he usually went to his room and shut himself him, whether playing some of the games Andrew had bought for him for his laptop, or triple monitor set for that matter, or just to sit on his bed and think mainly. In fact the only times Kazuto came out of his room was school, eating, and using the bathroom. Andrew got deeply worried about his friend, and it only got worse after Suguha was released.

"Nii-chan!" Suguha cried rushing to wrap her arms around her brother. Kazuto did nothing except look down as Suguha trapped her arms around his waist crying her eyes out. Andrew watched Kazuto closely, and took note of the small noises that escaped him and the visible trail of tears that landed on Suguha's hair.

As Kazuto wrapped his arms around his sister, Andrew heard Kazuto mumble something that would stick to them for a long time.

"I will keep the promise our mother made to us…" Kazuto mumbled, "That we will not be separated…"

Christmas soon came by and Kazuto got something in the mail that caused his mind to burst.

_Kazuto Kirigaya,_

_You have been selected along with 999 other citizens have been chosen to beta test the new VRMMORPG  
to be released next year called Sword Art Online. We hope you consider accepting and hope to see you. A letter with  
the address will be delivered if a letter of confirmation is sent back to us._

_Kayaba Akihiko._

He told the news to Andrew and Suguha, and, even though Suguha never really cared for games, she still felt happy for her brother. Andrew on the other hand felt this was a good opportunity for Kazuto to meet some new people and break out of his own shell.

The New Year came and went and during February Kazuto got the letter with the address and it was said for the beta testing to start in March. Kazuto paled, not wanting to miss even more school. When telling his principal about it he said it would be ok for him to miss school, as long as he took the homework with him and finished it before the end of December. Kazuto nodded numbly, not liking the thought of doing math.

Flash-forward; it was now the day of beta testing and Kazuto had started his march outward. He styled, not really, more dawned, a black polo shirt with black shorts, his new favorite color drawing people away from him.

**Kazuto's POV…**

I sighed as I walked down the streets, cracking my neck. It was about 7:00 in the morning so lighten up on me will you? I glared at the direction of the sun as I walked down the path. Oddly enough it's the same path as the students so I had numerous people staring at my attire and I could tell that people were going to ask me what I was doing but my unusual colored glare silenced them before long. I slowed considerably as to stop people from looking at me without paying where they were going. Soon everyone went back to being… normal? Naw, that's not possible. They went back to being them and before long I was alone, until I heard something.

"Just leave me be!" I heard a feminine voice groan. I turned to the voice and saw that amber eyed, not chestnut, but more brown-orange haired girl. How did I not notice her hair that color earlier. Huh, oh well. I shrugged at the thought and continued listening in, glancing at the people. It was the girl and a guy around her age, maybe a year younger than her. He had brown hair with pale blue eyes and a tan. Not that bad looking either.

And don't you dare say I'm gay! I am straight to the tip, despite how disgusting that sounds. Anyway, he wore a short sleeved version of the school uniform which showed off a well-defined muscle pattern along his arms. I would say he looked like a good guy if it wasn't for the fact he was harassing the girl. I quietly listened in, waiting to see what I should do.

"Come on. It'll be fun, I promise." The guy said enthusiastically. The girl however rolled her eyes, and it looked like she was ready to grab a textbook out of her bag and smash it over his head as if it was a baseball. I laughed at the thought of that sight, but shut my mouth, scared that they probably heard me. I sighed in relief when I realized they didn't and went back to listening quietly.

"Last time you said that you ended up dropping me off in the street for some ho!" The girl snapped quickly, turning to face the boy. The guy stepped back, raising his arms in defense while I grinned in approval.

"I said I was sorry Asuna. I told her I didn't care for her, only you the same night I grabbed her." The boy, yeah, boy, spurted in defense. The girl, now known as Asuna, pretty name, had fire in her eyes as the boy said that statement. Did I just say she had a pretty name?

"Oh you are such bull!" Asuna yelled, causing me and the boy to flinch at the sharpness of her voice. Tsundere much? The boy, obviously having enough of her attitude, went to grab her wrist then slap her mouth shut. I, quickly noticing his movement, quickly ran to them and snatched his own wrist. The two stood in shock at my fast movement speed, and well… Let's get back to Third Person POV.

**Asuna's POV…**

Me and Kai, yes; that _is_ his name, stopped cold at how fast this weird teen was at grabbing Kai's wrist. I quickly recognized the teen as the person who ran into me last year… the perv. **(If anyone could tell me the year Sword Art Online came out in the anime well… Arigatō I guess :)** Anyway, before I could call him out he speaks quickly.

"It sounds as if the lady wants to be left alone." He said darkly. Kai flinched and I looked at the wrist that was being gripped by the teen. I gasped silently, seeing the veins pop out because of the pressure.

"H-hey!" Kai struggled to speak. I rolled my eyes, those 'muscles' do anything for you now?

The teen spoke again, "If you value anything that's part of your body I would recommend you leave." The person said, twisting the wrist. Kai nodded mutely before the teen let go of his wrist. I was slightly slack jawed at the power of the teen, seeing the marks on Kai's wrist before he bolted.

The teen turned toward me, "You ok?" I felt insulted that he thought I couldn't handle the situation. So… I went Tsundere. I quickly pushed him away, turning around, not saying a word. I could tell the teen was confused by my actions but it was better that way.

However my gentle side got the better of me.

I stopped and turned my head sideways, one of my eyes snatching his;

"Thank you."

**The Release of Sword Art Online… (Now it starts getting annoying since I need the videos since I don't have a photographic memory… Sad face)**

Kazuto sat in his desk, reading an article about Sword Art Online in front of his triple monitor computer setup, all three showing news about the game that just popped today, and already ten-thousand orders were released and sold out instantly. Kazuto slightly grinned at the thought of being lucky. The 1,000 people who beta tested the game got _discounts_, so there'd better be _no_ complaints about "Oh, but the beta testers shouldn't get free games" shit. **(That's me hating on stuff like that :P)**

While listening to the music on his headset he barely heard his 'sis-' no… his sister. He was done thinking of Suguha as a sister. After the fire and the death of his aunt, Kazuto now became afraid… afraid that his sister may die by something like that.

He looked out the window, "I'm off to practice!" She yelled to his room with a wave before running off for kendo practice. Kazuto nodded with a small smile, glad that she's back on her feet after the explosion and inhaling of smoke last year. As the article ended and Kazuto closed his book, shook off his headset and looked over to the NerveGear sitting on his 'school desk', grinning.

"Let's do this." He said, shuffling over to the headpiece. He picked it up and set it over his head, activating it. He lied on his bead, closing his eyes. The three once not lit now shone a brilliant green as Kazuto opened his eyes again to see the brilliantly colored tubes flashed in-front of his eyes. The language option appeared and Kazuto agreed to the "Japanese" option that popped up. Next multiple blue circles flew by, scanning his body to check if his five senses worked. The checks ran through as 'OK' and the login screen appeared. Kazuto murmured the username and password and it was accepted. A text popped up saying:

"The beta test is still available. Would you like to accept it?" It said and under it said; "Kirito(M)". Kazuto said "accept" and suddenly, everything turned white as Kazuto closed his eyes.

When Kazuto next opened his eyes, he saw the brown donned hands of his avatar.

He grinned when he saw he had full control, "It's good to be back." Kirito said, hearing the whizzing of 10,000 people signing into

**Sword Art Online**

**Me: First chapter done. Now, I promise that almost all, probably all chapter aren't going to be this long and that this will also focus on the anime, but longer. About the fire scene, I'm pretty sure someone **_**may **_**criticize me**__**on the burning house scene but *shrugs* Oh well; gomen. R&R!**


End file.
